A multipack is a group of containers that have been packaged together. A common way to form a multipack is by forming a container group and shrink-wrapping it. This results in additional method steps. In addition, it requires consuming a special film and expending considerable energy. To make matters worse, sometimes the film obscures the view of important features such as labels or imprints on the containers. As a result, the visual appearance of such multipacks leaves much to be desired.
A known way to overcome these disadvantages is by gluing the containers together with adhesive. A variety of adhesives can be used. These include hot-melt adhesives. Such adhesives can be melted on by applying heat. After cooling, the adhesive binds the containers.
The removal of individual containers from the multipack is not always problem-free however. Ideally, the individual containers are tightly bonded to one another. This implies a need for a high adhesive strength. But high adhesive strength makes it difficult to remove individual bottles from the multipack. In addition to this, a wide temperature application range is required for the adhesive used. Additionally, it is desirable to be able to peel the adhesive off the surface of the container.